herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Mia HeartGold
Character *title = Mia HeartGold *first game= *games = *media = *realcreator = [[Erick Vargas|Erick J Vargas]] *artist = [[Eloy A. Rosario (Person)|Eloy A. Rosario]] *voiceactor = Laura Bailey *japanactor = Chiaki Omigawa *nickname = *Type = *Race = Half-Terian *Hair color = Dark green *skin color = Light-tanned *gender = Female *eye color = Pink-Brown *attire = *height = 5'6 *weight = 110 *birthplace = Earth *hobbies = *family = [[Natashaa Leointh]] (Mother), [[Erick HeartGold]] (Father), [[Eloy A. Rosario]] (Uncle), [[Helios HeartGold]] (Older Brother), [[Nana HeartGold]] (Younger Sister after [[Universal Merge]]), [[Johanna HeartGold]] (Older Sister after [[Universal Merge]]), ??? (Younger Brother after Universal Merge) *Date of Birth = August 25th, 2021 *age = 8 (After Years 0), 18 (After Years), 19 (After Years II) *alignment = Neutral *food = *likes = Snow, Cold Weather, Spending time with her Father, Pineapples. *dislikes = Animals, Hot weather. *ability type = *Arcana = *Persona = *Nephilim = Mia HeartGold is the Daughter of [[Erick HeartGold]] and [[Natashaa Leointh]], and the Younger sister of [[Helios HeartGold]]. She specializes in kickboxing, and retains most of her father's characteristics. Personality Mia has a habit of liking cute things, trying to be as girly as possible. She has an extreme inferiority complex when it comes to her bust size, being average in comparison to her mother (And this complex is made even worse after the [[Universal Merge]] gave her two sisters, both of which are bigger than her). Because of her complex, almost all of her battle attire goes out of her way to show either cleavage or underboob. History Before After Years Mia used to be a quiet Child growing up, a bit depressed due to her not having a father figure Since, for the most part, [[Erick HeartGold|Erick]] was out a lot with the Heroton group. Because of this, she'd only hear of Him from her [[Helios HeartGold|older brother]] and [[Natashaa Leointh|Mother]]. The little times she did see her father, he would show her lots of love but it would only hurt her more whenever he had to leave again. She decided one day, "If i become strong Like My mother and father, i can go with him and never leave his side," which then lead to her learning how to fight, as well as try to help people like she heard the group did. Since [[Eloy A. Rosario|Her Uncle]] was the leader of the group too, she figured she can become strong too. This was easier said than done however, as she'd often get beat, and seeing how weak she was made her depressed her a lot. Because of this, during her early years she'd usually wear hoodies often and hide her face, as much as she could while wearing the hood. In addition to that, she'd ignore people by wearing headphones and listen to music to usually ignore people. One Day, However, she met a boy, with silk like hair. Normally Mia isn't supposed to be the type to be all superficial, but she thought the boy was really handsome, so she decided to approach him, and to her surprise he didn't seem to care. Many girls flocked over him already so their attention meant nothing to him. Because of this, other guys would often try to pick fights with him. While Mia tried to approach him, he ignored her, and she gave up. But then a few guys suddenly went up to the Boy, saying insulting things about Mia such as, "Oh great, now you've got another piece of ass after you?" After some dialogue, Mia decided to fight the guys, however with there being too many of them and her just beginning to learn how to fight, she was losing. Surprised with the sudden need to help him, the boy stepped up and covered Mia's eyes while standing behind her and Said " don't peek...or else." After he said that to her, all she heard was Screaming after and the boys ran. In the Aftermath of that day, Mia and the boy became acquainted and later close friends, to the point where on a Valentines day Mia (as well as a bunch of other girls) made him chocolate, and after being flooded by a bunch of girls he only took Mia's and said "This is the only one i want... Its more special than all the others." Voice acting Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love Trivia *She shares the same Birthday as [[Erick HeartGold|her Father]]. *She shares the same English and Japanese voices with '''Maka Albarn''' from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soul_Eater_%28manga%29 Soul Eater] Series Gallery 08-28-2013 7.png|Mia as She Appears in the After Years Theme Songs